The Runaways
by Griffon5000
Summary: vegeta losses his powers while on a mission to earth. he is raised in an orphanage and later is sent to a boarding school where he meets sin Goku...but that's only tbe beginning ..the beginning of...well..read and find out


" Rrrahhg " Vegeta threw the table agents the wall as hard as he could.

He had been at the boarding school for 5 weeks now. It seemed impossible to hide his true identity. Some people wondered why he always wore the same belt when it was really his tail, eventually they found out so he stopped wearing it like a belt. Vegeta was a 16 year old Sayian going to a boring school on earth.

His parents had sent him to earth to destroy it but something went wrong. A week prior the young Sayian prince came down with a fever. When he arrived on earth he was as powerful as a simple Earthling. He was taken by an orphanage but was later put in a boring school.

Vegeta knew he was slowly regaining his power and once he did he would destroy the horrific planet.

He had arrived when he was 8. When the orphanage took him in the would treat him like an animal. One time when he was 10 he was put up for adoption. That was the first and only time he was treated fairly..like the other normal children. The people at the orphanage would hide him because of his tail. They knew he was different from the rest of the children. Even the other orphans would treat him like a street cat.

One day Vegeta was pushed to his limits. And older boy named Brandon purposely stomped on Vegeta's tail. The young Sayian was enraged…that was the day he realized his powers weren't truly gone

~*~

" x divided by 24 equals eight," the teacher paused " what does x equal". A young boy with spike black hair shot his hand in the air " yes, Son Goku" the boy stood up " x equal three" he said answering the question. Next to him a young boy taped Goku's shoulder " hey nice job " Goku turned and gave the boy a toothy grin " thanks Krillin"

it was nearing the end of class when the teacher looked up. Her eyes drifted to the back of the room. " Vegeta " she started " did you take notes this time" she asked bitterly. The boy looked up with cold dark eyes. He mumbled something under his breath. " I'm sorry could you speak up " the teacher said in a cold tone " speak loud enough for the class to hear you"

Vegeta's face turned bright red. He opened his mouth to scream at the teacher but was lucky interrupted by the bell. He was the first one out the door

" well that wasn't awkward " Krillan said to a boy next to him. He had messy black hair and a scar in the shape of an X on his cheek " hey , Yamcha, are you even listening " Krillin said to the boy. Yamcha looked over at Krillin. " that kid is just naturally weird..I mean..he even has a tail" Goku immediately shot Yamcha a deadly look. " sorry Goku…forgot you had a tail to"

that's only when Goku realized ..maybe this kid had some connection with him.

" I have one more class" Krillin said " same here" Yamcha said as he stood up " and you Goku " Goku looked at his two friends " I'm done for today" he answered them " I'll meet you in town " Goku said as he gathered his things. And with that he disappeared down the hall

it wasn't long before Goku caught up with the boy named Vegeta. " HEY…WAIT, COULD YOU SLOW DOWN A BIT " Goku yelled. Vegeta turned and glared at him " what the hell do you want " he snarled " I just wanted to see if ya wanna come with me and have a sandwich or coffee or..something" Vegeta stared at Goku before turning away coldly. " no...now leave me be"

Goku smiled. " I don't think so" he said as he trotted next to Vegeta " I'm going to stand next to you and poke you until you say yes "

Vegeta growled. He knew he could not let himself loses his temper….it could cause a problem that the bell couldn't save again " fine..but don't think I'm gonna go happily"

Goku smiled " as long as you don't look alone in fine with it"

 _What is with this guy_ Vegeta thought _he always seems happy._

" we're going to a cafe in town...I think you might like it" Goku said. Vegeta followed hopelessly behind the happy teen. He knew that this " Goku " dude had more in mind...but what...not only that but there was a strange familiarity...almost ..like he knew Goku...but how...remains unknown...

 **sorry its a bit short...ill try to make it longer next chap...you can also find fan art on Deviantart under the user Griffon5000...hope you enjoy the book so far... :3Griffon5000**


End file.
